KakaDei-Love knows nothing
by LaurenLovesLoki
Summary: Deidara just wants to get an art degree from college, if that means joining the army, it will have to do. King of the hill Kakashi Hatake Doesn't take rules from anyone. But will defending a newbie really help with order? Love in a training camp, bulling and eventual yaoi. Rated M for language and later yaoi...


"I'm not a girl you assholes, so fuck off."

The whole group of men inside the helicopter grew silent at that simple remark. The jeering of 'come here baby and give me a smooch, I'll pay ya.' became murmurs of 'gay' and 'faggot'. Maybe Deidara should of kept his mouth shut...

Right then and there he knew that the next two years of his life were going to be hell.

If you asked 'helicopter?' then here it is for you...

Deidara was going to join the army, then and there. He had already signed the papers and now he was riding with a bunch of brainless brawny boys to the training camp. Deidara was sure to hell that even though they were all over eighteen they weren't men yet... Not until they came home were they going to be real men.

~oxoxoxoxoxoxo~

He was so determined to cut off his hair.

Even though he was shivering like a leaf and drowning in his own sweat, it was all going to get cut off. All three and a half feet.

Oh but destiny is cruel...

Some brainless corporal Thought he was a girl.

So instead of becoming a man a step at a time...

He was learning to braid his hair... And this chick would not let him go back to get his hair cut, She said it was too beautiful and that he needed to keep it.

~oxoxoxoxoxoxo~

Oh the stares he got when he got back to his room... It was chilling to say the least. Sooner or later one guy turned away and grabbed his towel to go shower, and soon the rest followed. This left Deidara by himself to sit and mope for a few minutes...

Life was going to be fucking hell...

~oxoxoxoxoxoxo~

Now it was time to panic...

No towel.

No clothes.

And goopy stuff was all over him.

And boy did it _ITCH_...

~oxoxoxoxoxoxo~

He threw down the soap bar and thrust his back into the wall. It was freezing cold and itchy in places he did not want to talk about. He was tired and not happy at all. What a great first impression... What a great welcoming gift! How smart is itching powder in the shower? It was _PAINFUL_... He slowly slid down the wall until he was able to fold his hands over his knees. A quiet sob tore from his throat, and another until he was sobbing more than when his dog died than when he was ten. Salty tears mingled with the cold water dripping down his frame and they crashed to the icy floor...

xo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ox

Kakashi Hatake was never a morning person, he preferred the dark night when he wasn't being constantly blinded.

So, he never woke up when they blew the horn.

He was a leisurely person, he did not care what really happened, he was just laid back...

Until you got him mad.

That is how he got to the top of the training camp, war maddened him.

He also did not like to follow rules, written or not. So, he rose to where he would not have to follow the orders of anyone in his presence.

_Kakashi Hatake, King of training camp 7, he will whip you like a dog. If one mangy dog bites him, he will bite it back ten times._

At least that is what the senior members told the newcomers, maybe it was true, maybe it was not. But people did not defy him.

It might of been his look, an Albino man from afar, but if you get closer you will see a scar on his left eye, the typical red of an albino. But the other was pitch black like an abyss... He had a kingly look. Even with half of his face covered. You just did not disobey a mysterious being. You never know if it is a menace or if it is kind...

xo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ox

You never expect to hear sobbing in the middle of the night the day the new recruits arrive. Especially in the mens bathroom, It does not work that way usually...

So naturally a person taking a nighttime stroll has to check it out right?

In this case, that is exactly what happened...

~oxoxoxoxoxoxo~

"Hello?" Deidara heard a voice say. He quieted his sobbing and drew his knees up to his chest. Not wanting to be found.

"Hello?" The voice asked again. Deidara remained silent, dread was an understatement at this point, he knew if he was found, he would be labeled as weak.

Now he heard loud footsteps on the tile floor, amplified by the hard walls. The footsteps stopped and he heard a low growl. Then he heard something hitting the wall.

He gulped, now terrified for his life, whatever that was should have not made that big of a sound when it hit the wall.

The room was filled with silence...

Then suddenly the doorknob jiggled, making Deidara jump and smack his head against the wall.

xo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ox

A sickening crack entered Kakshi's ears, making him cringe. In no less than a second a low groan was heard, causing a grimace to plaster itself on his covered face.

"You okay?" He asked in a tone equal to talking to a hurt stray animal. He prayed for an answer, that did not sound to pleasant...

"No..." Came a groaning reply from inside the door.

"I see you got powdered?" He asked in the same low tone.

"Yeah..." Came the timid reply.

"Do you want help of some sort?" The door was silent for a minute.

"I-I guess..." Came the reply, shakily.

"Okay, hang on a little longer while I go get a towel..."

"Kay..."

Kakashi walked out of the little building, where were those towels...?

- X X X X X X -

Hope you liked!

I do not know anything about army ranking or how it works, and if I look it up I would not be able to write the story the way I want... So please leave me clueless...

Anyways, I will be adding to this when possible and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
